


Sharp

by Maztermo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maztermo/pseuds/Maztermo
Summary: While Peko helps Ibuki recover from a fall, the two of them talk about their talents and their pain.





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February. Day Five - Sharp.

“Have you ever cut yourself with your sword?” Ibuki asked. She was lying on the couch, one leg over the back of it and the other propped up on an icepack on a pillow. Her arm was lazily drooped over the edge while the other hand tapped at her face.

“Ibuki, could you please put both of your legs down? You’re wearing a skirt,” Peko said while tapping at Ibuki’s foot.

She put it down beside the other. “You didn’t answer my question!”

“What question?”

“Your sword? Have you ever accidentally sliced yourself with it?”

Peko’s eyes shifted to the side. “Perhaps, once or twice maybe.”

Ibuki nodded, “Was it when you were younger?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

“I remember playing the guitar until my fingers bled while starting out. It sucked at first but thinking about it now, it’s actually pretty awesome.”

Peko set down a mug on the coffee table and then took a seat beside the couch. She took a sip from her own, cradling it carefully in her hands. “Why do you bring this up?”

“I dunno,” Ibuki shrugged, “guess I’m trying to find ways to relate to swordplay. Y’know, you being the cool Ultimate Swordswoman and all.”

Ibuki rolled her head to face Peko and grinned. She sat up and shuffled her back to the armrest and reached over to pick up the mug on the table. She then took short slurps of the hot chocolate, careful not to burn her lips. Peko’s were longer and less noisy.

“You don’t have to concern yourself with my old talent, your talent must be just as- as you say it- ‘cool’.”

Ibuki cracked a small laugh, “Well, being the Ultimate Musician was my dream and all and if it makes Hiyoko like me then that’s all I ever need in life.”

“Yes, I did wonder how that was possible.”

 

The girls sat quietly for a bit. Ibuki fidgeted in place, tapping her fingers on the mug and staring around the room as if anything had changed. It hadn’t, it was still the same apartment she had lived in for around three years. The place was still a mess even when Peko had moved in. She’d noticed the stockings dangling off of the bookshelf and the bowls scattered around the place. This was the cleanest part of the apartment, her room would cause any good maid to faint on the spot. Thankfully, she didn’t know any maids.

“One of the things I’ve always wondered about were the piercings on your ears and face.” Peko leaned forward on her chair, “Don’t they hurt? Are they painful to keep in?”

Ibuki set down the mug, licking her lips. “They did at first. But then I got used to looking after them and stuff and the bits that hurt didn’t matter to me anymore.” She then grinned wider. “Plus, I look so fucking cool and punk with them in so it’s worth it. I’m thinking of getting an eyebrow piercing next!”

“But they cause you pain? Just for show?”

“Yeah, but it’s like whatever. You got to swing your sword around and cut things and that kinda hurt and I poke holes in my skin and stick metal in them and that kinda hurts so,” Ibuki took another sip, “who’s to say that they’re that different, right?”

Peko frowned, “One of them is a cosmetic and the other is a profession, I think that’s a pretty big difference.”

Ibuki shrugged. “Well, I get to pluck my fingers off on the guitar and scream my lungs out but that doesn’t really sound all that amazing compared to a frikin’ sword.”

 

Peko slouched and stared out the window to the right. The afternoon was fading into the evening a lot faster than usual. Maybe days with Ibuki just went by faster, maybe winter was just that quick to come, maybe the killing game made her appreciate the shorter moments more. Thinking about it made her frown. She’d apologised to Mahiru an infinite amount of times but it never felt like enough. Just seeing her get angry made her remember that moment, her getting angry at Fuyuhiko today made her shut down completely. Of course, that started the chain reaction that had everyone crowding around Peko, then Nagito pushed Teru Teru away from Mikan while she was distracted and that ended with Ibuki falling out of a tree and spraining her ankle. Mahiru was scared, afraid that she’d caused Ibuki to fall by shouting or something. She’d dropped her camera on the ground and rushed over to help, she didn’t know if it was damaged.

 

That sound of the camera dropping flashed in her mind, not that it had ever gone flying before but it reminded her of the crash in that room. That game, that decision. That swimsuit, all Mahiru wanted was a conversation to clear up everything that had gone wrong, never meaning to make anyone angry or upset. All of this trouble because of her being a tool.

_A stupid, useless, worthless, dumb, horrible, sociopathic tool._

Peko brought her hand to her face and wiped her eyes with her fingers. She took off her glasses and set them down on the table, crying quietly into her palms.

 

“H-hey,” Ibuki dropped her mug onto the table, “Peko, please! It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have been in the tree anyway.”

“It’s not that,” Peko sniffed, “I just... w-with Mahiru and the game a-and-”

“Peko.”

Ibuki lifted her leg from the ice pack and limped awkwardly away from the couch. She sucked her breath through her teeth the whole time. Once she finally reached the chair, she wrapped her arms around Peko as tightly as she could. She put all of her weight onto her and dug her chin into her shoulder.

“Ibuki, you’re-”

“It’s not your fault. You were only doing what you thought was best and that’s not your fault.” Ibuki’s voice was much softer than usual, not full of squeakiness she was known for. She brought her hand to Peko’s neck and traced circles with her fingers, careful not to touch her back too much. She twirled loose hairs from her neck and scratched gently at her skin with her nails. She ended up falling to her knees from the discomfort in her ankle, resting her head in Peko’s lap. Ibuki’s hands clutched around Peko’s waist instead while she stared down at her. She didn’t stop crying, nor did she try to stop it but the shocked gasp was much louder than the sobbing.

“B-but-”

Ibuki looked up at her with her bright pink eyes, the most serious she had ever looked. “It’s okay, we weren’t all that bright and the stupid bear messed with us and made us even dumber than before. We’re better now, that’s all that matters. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

 

Peko brought her hands and placed them on Ibuki’s back awkwardly. She then shuffled off of the chair to sit on the floor with Ibuki, comfortably wrapping herself around her while Ibuki sat up properly. Peko had to sort through Ibuki’s messy hair that still had leaves and twigs in it to hug her tighter.

They sat in silence, Peko continued to cry into Ibuki’s shoulder.

“Why?’ she asked, then let out a laugh. “Why out of everyone here, why were we put together?”

Ibuki let go of the hug and smiled softly, “Because we’re the sharp girls.”

“...What?”

“Yeah,” Ibuki put a thumb on Peko’s cheek and cupped her face, “I’ve got sharp piercings and you’ve got a sharp sword.”

Peko stifled a laugh, burying her face in Ibuki’s shoulder again. “I’m sorry, what?”

“No, I’m serious!”

“Really?”

“Yes! I split from my band because I knew I didn’t want to be with them anymore. I wanted to be me, I wanted to have more freedom and they weren’t letting me have any!”

“And?”

“And you, you’re the smartest girl I’ve ever met! You did anything to protect Fuyuhiko because you weren’t given the freedom to be anyone else. Ironically, the sharpest thing you did was putting down your sword and saying you weren’t his bodyguard anymore.”

Peko went silent. She wasn’t laughing anymore. She slumped in place, Ibuki could feel her eyes rolling to the side in deep thought. Her face slipped from the shoulder and went further down Ibuki’s arm.

“Ibuki.”

“Yeah?”

“That doesn’t make a lot of sense.”

“It sounded better in my head, admittedly.”

“Also, your foot looks really bruised, maybe you shouldn’t have gotten up.”

“I think it was worth it.”

Peko moved back from the embrace and looked into those pink eyes again. She missed the striking boldness in her face, those weird stubs below her lips, the pointed nose, the thick, black eyelashes that fluttered dumbly sometimes. She couldn’t keep a smile off of her own face, even when she stood up and carried her back to the couch. Ibuki brought her arms around Peko’s neck and brought her face closer. Just as Peko laid her down, she leaned in for a small kiss. Ibuki’s lips were chapped, some of the skin had been pulled during shows and when dealing with the accident. The overlaps were obvious to the touch, neither took proper care of their lips but they weren’t bothered until they did something as rare as this. It had only started a week ago, the whole physical affection thing wasn’t that big for Peko until she felt Ibuki’s chin digging into her shoulder. Even when it hurt, she couldn’t help but keep her there for a bit longer.

Peko put the ice pack back on Ibuki’s bruised ankle, even after she winced at it. She brushed a hand over Ibuki’s neck on accident.

“Your hands are cold!” Ibuki giggled, pulling her closer.

“That’s what ice does!” Peko smiled and crawled on top of her.

Ibuki reached her arms up and undid Peko’s braids. She took the ribbons and dropped them on the coffee table, just beside the mug. Her smile was mischievous, her tongue between her top and bottom teeth. Peko compared them more to canine fangs than teeth as she’d recently borrowed a (clean) pair of Kazuichi’s false teeth to look more ‘punk’. She thought they were cute but she couldn’t get Kazuichi’s face out of her head.

“Could you take the teeth out?”

“Aw, why?”

Peko tossed her hair to the side, “Because, we don’t need to be sharp anymore.”

Ibuki smiled and took them out. She then hooked an arm around Peko’s neck and brought her in for another kiss.


End file.
